Scars (Rewrite)
by thepopstar27
Summary: The physical pain may go away, but the emotional trauma, that's like a scar in your heart that stays there, forever. Lightning's past revealed. When his parents come back, he denies all help, feeling no one truly knows his pain. But Finn does. Will he be able to help him before it's too late? Rated T for language, and child abuse.


Lightning McQueen walked into his and Sally's home in Radiator Springs, Arizona. He had just gotten done with practicing with Doc, and was sweating. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair, and sighed. He took of his 95 jacket and tossed it in his hamper. He walked into the kitchen and pressed a button on his message machine. "_You have one new message, Thursday 1:23 PM."_ it said.

"Hey, Lightning, it's Mother. Your step-dad and I will be coming to visit you. There's something we have to tell you that you should probably hear in person. I love you."

Lightning could've sworn his heart skipped two beats. Lightning had hoped that he would never have to see Derrick again. Ever since his father passed in a car wreck, his other had married Darrick and had focused on her work. In the mean time Derrick would push Lightning around and hit him every night, and his mother was always at work, ignoring his cries and complaints. His life at school wasn't any better, he would always be teased by the other kids everyday. One kid stole his clothes while he was showering after gym and no one would help him, that is until the coach gave him some extra clothes. And another shoved his head in a locker and nearly gave him a concussion.

Lightning found a horrible way to get through this by cutting himself, every night after his mother and Derrick went to sleep. Derrick is why Lightning became a self-centered, irritating, spoiled, annoying ass the residents of Radiator springs met him as.

"You okay, Stickers?" Sally's sudden presence made Lightning jump. Sally laughed.

"Oh, yeah everything's fine. Just checkin' the messages is all." Lightning walked over, and put his hands on her waist, and Sally wrapped her arms around his neck, resulting in a little make-out session.

"O-oh um.." Both turned around to see a slightly blushing Finn in the doorway. "Hi, Finn." Lightning said.

"Uh, Mater said he needed you for a minute. Said something about a date with Miss Shiftwell?"

Lightning chuckled. "Tell him I'll be there in a second." Finn nodded and left.

* * *

The days went by in a blurr to Lightning. The day his mother and...him were visiting was finally here. To say Lightning was terrified was an understatement. He knew what was coming when he and Derrick were in the same room alone.

A woman in about her forties walked in. She was brown hair and blue eyes that matched Lightning's. A man about her age with black hair and green eyes was behind her.

Derrick looked at him and smiled. "Hey, kid." the voice...that painful, horrifying voice sent chilled down Lightning's back, but he forced a smile. "H-hey...Derrick."

Lightning's mother, Tracey walked over to him. "Hi, honey." she said with a smile an kissed his cheek.

Everyone smiled and just went back to what they were doing. But not Finn. He was suspicious. Lightning acted how he did. Scared, but hiding it. He knew what it was like to live in a house where nobody cares about you. He's been down that road, a road he exited when he was offered to go to CHROME HQ. The physical pain goes away, but the emotional pain is like a scar on skin. It stays there, forever.

Finn watched Lightning again, before focusing on his coffee which was getting cold.

"You alright, sir?" Finn looked at the pilot, and friend. His brown eyes looking at his pale aqua ones.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"If you're sure."

Finn stole one last glance. He was going to get to the bottom of this. What if they were here just to hurt him again? No. Finn thought. They were not going to hurt him, and be around to tell the tale. Not over his dead body.

* * *

**Okay the not over his dead body part was from the outsiders. XD Good book. ^_^**

**But yeah, sorry it's so short. All beginnings are like this right? More to come! Sorry for the 2 month long wait! ^^;**


End file.
